Molly
Synopsis Molly is a main protagonist in My Enigma. Her full name is Molly Henrietta Jefferson. Appearance Molly is a brown-haired girl with light brown eyes, commonly she wears a thin black jacket with a red undershirt and medium-length frilly skirt and white sneakers. Personality Molly is a friendly upon sight person, but once warming up to her she is very goofy and klutzy-- dropping things almost every chapter. She has absence seizures that occur quite frequently, funny enough they enforce during tense moments like when her boyfriend tries to be romantic at times but ultimately fails. She fiddles with her bracelet in nervousness, and when with Count she may lean her head on his shoulder. Background Molly's parents were so engaged in work at their company-- Circle Tech, that they completely ignored her, not even checking in on her at day. She was free to do whatever-- but never did. She sometimes visits them at work, and tells them that she is doing this and that, and where she'll be. Enigma Molly's Enigma is Support Spells, being able to freely cast spells to strengthen or support herself or her allies. She is also known as the Deus Ex Machina girl, boosting her comrades fighting spirit in tough situations. • Defensive Spell • Molly increases defensive properties of someone or something. • Strengthening • She enchants the target and increases their physical strength. • Dexterity Blast • She converts her speed into strength and uses it to tear through an opponent's attack. • Stealth Spell • Molly enchants the air and envelops it around ones body, then the coated body will be less likely to be seen. • Healing Spell • Molly can place her hands over someone's heart and heal them from head to toe, however the degree of the injury effects the time it takes-- as well as power consumption. She can directly touch the injury to heal quicker. • Radiant Spell • Molly can exorcise a darkness attack by radiating pure aether light with the help of Count-- he doesn't need to be in his Aether Form to do so. • Sensory Spell • Molly puts the targets senses at the highest, making them more alert as well as more weaker. • Lifted Burden Spell • Molly allows the target to float weightlessly, and they fly until she lifts the effect. • Sleek Skin Spell • Molly allows the targeted to become very slippery, to the point where their skin is glittering, she named the spell herself, and the spell has some other unknown effects to it. • Heaven's Bind Spell • Molly places her hand onto an object, and then to another one, then the objects draw close together and become inseparable like opposing forces. • Hey! I know your greatest secret! Spell • Molly tells the person/object that she knows their greatest secret, suddenly sweat (if human) starts pouring down the object. The complete opposite effect of the strengthening spell. • Border of Like Spell • Molly, using her care for the targeted person, creates a protecting border around them, with the strength of her like for the person, if it is for a loved one like a parent or love interest then it will be at it's strongest. • Do I need to warn you again? • Molly uses this as a joke, she makes her hands illuminate and cover them in a lime light, frightening some people, amazing some others. • Borrowed Power • Molly steals/gives energy from/to the desired target. Enigma energy can be converted into electricity, and likewise. Heaven's Eye A third eye forms onto Molly's forehead, the pupil is lime and glows. Immediately she is gifted with heightened awareness, enigmatic aura reading, and the ability to sense opponents weak spots likely for healing purposes. Incantations Molly utilizes an advanced form of Enigmatic Abilities, she transfers her enigmatic power into her words and allows her words to influence the gods who have gifted her with her pure power. Spell of the Heavenly Realms : Alpha Omega This spell is meant to exorcise a soul of darkness, one that will never be sent to the heavenly realms, if used against anything other this spell will be rendered useless. "I am one with the dominion of the great gods, now power of the heavens come into my grasp, may you lapse reality and send it spiraling into infernal terror, and may even a grand metropolis become frightened by your sheer strength." By this point of the incantation Molly's hand is covered by the strength heavenly realm of the men, "Alpha!" "Shatter! Plunge into inferno your unworthy of heaven's purity! Fist of the Alpha!" "I am one with the dominion of the great gods, now power of the heavens-- again fall into my hands, may you further corrupt reality, and give evildoers a view of the dark summit of inferno! May even a kingdom of sheer power be frightened by your ultimate art!" Molly's other hand is covered in the strength of the heavenly realm of the female, "Omega!" "Further destroy this lost soul, the finishing blow of a corrupt entity! Fist of the Omega!" Spell of the Lost Realms : Beta This spell is basic and fundamental, in fact the first one Molly learnt, by utilizing the power of sorrow and the art of the shallow realm that was deep enough to get lost in. "Fall into my hands, be banned and furthermore, by the Gods! May the heavens unveil themselves and may you see them in this instance only! Condemned Being, death is the undertaking!" During this spell an illusion of the heavens is displayed in the background behind the caster, then immediately afterwards a pure blue light is unsheathed from Molly's hands and blasts at the opponent with the full-intent of destroying ones spirit before they can reach the infernal lands. Molly forms a miniature star in her hand and infuses it with the power of her Enigma, then the star shatters into millions of enigmatic crystals and rains down toward her opponent. "Star of Sigma! My Engima!"